


agridoce

by brmorgan



Series: Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Jojo e suas reminiscências sobre a vida cotidiana sem a pessoa especial.Enquanto eles achavam que a vida universitária era o milagre mais incrível do mundo, Joannes Ulhoa se escolhia em seu lugar. A vozinha dentro de sua mente, travestida de intuição, sabedoria ou bom senso pediu pelo amor de todos os santos em que ela se recusava a rezar antes de dormir com o rosário deixado pra trás pela mãe falecida que não tocassem no nome de certa pessoa.Não era necessário citar aquele nome, até porque qual é a razão de lembrar que tal pessoa existia se ela evitava de mostrar que estava ali.





	agridoce

Acordou cedo, de uma noite sem sal.   
Pouco atendimento no seu plantão, o que significava que teria que subir para cuidar dos vivos.   
Tédio mortal, com a ironia de mãos dadas. 

Na salinha de máquinas de café, automaticamente esperou o seu ferver os dígitos já comidos por produtos químicos e intensa higiene pessoal. Engoliu sem açúcar mesmo, encarar a velha enfermeira da noite, ouvir o sermão do chefe de plantão, escapar os ouvidos das fofocas dos residentes do ano. 

Enquanto eles achavam que a vida universitária era o milagre mais incrível do mundo, Joannes Ulhoa se escolhia em seu lugar. A vozinha dentro de sua mente, travestida de intuição, sabedoria ou bom senso pediu pelo amor de todos os santos em que ela se recusava a rezar antes de dormir com o rosário deixado pra trás pela mãe falecida que não tocassem no nome de certa pessoa. 

Não era necessário citar aquele nome, até porque qual é a razão de lembrar que tal pessoa existia se ela evitava de mostrar que estava ali.

\- E a Claire está saindo com um bonitão da pós, você soube? Um partidão! - risinhos, eufemismos sobre o sortudo com muitos adjetivos no aumentativo, um olhar curioso para aquela ali, encostada na parede, bebericando café amargo, sentindo o gosto azedo de uma vida quase doce e amarga no final. 

Algum outro comentário sobre como o casal parecia feliz e foram em uma festa chique. Mais risinhos, uma chamada de atenção.  
\- Você não sabia doutora? Ela não era sua melhor amiga? 

Melhor amiga. Amiga. Melhor. Claire de la Fontaine era qualquer coisa agora do que melhor.   
Ou amiga.   
Ou os dois juntos. 

Nem quando se entendiam ocasionalmente poderia reconhecer Claire como melhor amiga sua. Melhores amigos são confidentes, confiam um no outro, estão presentes na vida do outro, escutam, aconselham, são... Bem... Amigos. 

Não respondeu a pergunta, saiu sem alarde, sabia que já estava tarde, mesmo não tendo pressa nada a esperar.   
Melhor amiga.   
Alguém que passara cerca de 3 anos da especialização grudada a você apenas para coletar dados sobre a própria pesquisa e depois publicar sobre isso sem sentir uma pontinha de remorso seria o exemplo de melhor amiga?   
Afinal de contas, de todas as noites juntas, os plantões, as discussões, as confissões, os surtos, as lágrimas, valiam como amizade? 

E se alguém perguntasse, diria que foi embora e que o mundo poderia se acabar (mas já havia acabado cerca de 4 meses, 12 dias e dois plantões de 12 por 36.), pois tudo mais que existia só a fazia lembrar que o triste estava em todo lugar. 

Será que era algum truque novo que seu cérebro doutorado em autosabotagem planejava arduamente nos últimos meses sem a única pessoa com quem dividiu mais que metade de seu tempo ali? (Aliás, cérebro esse que tanto gostava de se torturar, por que às vezes se fazia de ruim? Tentando a convencer que não merecia viver, que não prestava?)

Lavou a mão duas vezes, três vezes, mais outra vez para garantir.   
O café ainda amargo no fundo da garganta dolorida, saiu sem despedida, ninguém notou, saindo da vida tão espetacular das pessoas ao seu redor.   
Prontuários de vivos.   
Tédio mortal.   
Café amargo, por que não conservara uma amizade saudável com Claire?   
(Pois tudo mais que existe só faz lembrar que o triste está em todo lugar) 

Não tinha pressa, nada a esperar.   
Ao sair dali iria seguir o mesmo caminho agridoce, a mesma quantidade de pães, um outro café para tirar o gosto do antigo. Nenhuma novidade no caminho da rotina profissional e a ruína emocional. 

Choraria somente quando trancasse a porta com os dois trincos, duas viradas e checar o batente estava protegendo a corrente de ar frio do corredor. 

Caminharia pelas ruas da cidadezinha, observaria o por do sol descendo no mesmo velho mar.   
Gole amargo de café doce, comprimido azul da tarja preta, comprimido amarelo do tarja vermelha, um a mais para assegurar que o efeito de um a fizesse botar tudo pra fora. Checar as embalagens dos comprimidos, uma, duas, três vezes, até se acostumar com a ideia de que os remédios a mantenham viva e lúcida.

Nenhuma novidade.   
As ruas da cidade.   
O mesmo belo e velho mar.


End file.
